omniwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Draconia
Draconia, also known as the Draconian Empire or the Draconian Imperial Commonwealth, is the largest nation on Eternia. While being occupied by the Second Ceilian Empire during the Great Eternian War, it was reestablished with the Treaty of Titania after which it became known as New Draconia or the Greater Draconian Empire after the Great Eternian War and the Second Draconian Civil War. Political Geography Also see: List of Draconian Internal Divisions Also see: List of Draconian Overseas Establishments Draconia is located all across Eternia, but mainly on the Draconian Continent. The nation is known for its complicated political divisions. The nation has more than 30 provinces, 4 internal territories, 1 internal minor territory, 3 special cities, 2 semi-autonomous cities, 10 special municipalities, 2 special provinces and 5 autonomous provinces. The nation also a bunch of overseas establishments, which are divided into provinces, dependencies, territories and collectivities. The overseas provinces act like their mainland counterparts in sub-divisions, while the overseas territories also act like their mainland counterparts. The overseas collectivities are governed by the Count for overseas collectivities in Rougeville. The overseas dependencies are governed by the division they are a dependency of. Draconia's internal politicts are very complicated, as there are multiple fist-level administrative divisions and other geopolitical designations. The generic division of a province are regions, which themselves are often divided into states. If a city has a population greater than 250.000, it can become a city state. While city states have no further sub-division, normal states are divided into districts. Those districts can be divided into three sub-divisions. Districts are normally divided into municipalities, with a city/town that has more than 25.000 inhabitants being able to become a free city, which has a few more rights than a regular town/city. There also are municipal dependencies, which are areas so uninhabited that they governed by a nearby municipality under a special status. The autonomous provinces have their own sub-divisions, while the territories are only divided into districts and their sub-divisions. The special provinces are divided into wards, while the rest of the fist-level administrative divisions have no sub-divisions. Physical Geography Draconia is practically the only nation to be situated in every climate zone due to the nations sheer size. It has massive forests, deserts, taigas, a tundra and an ice desert. Most of the islands in the Hook Archipelago and the southern part of the East Draconian Sea have a tropical climate. The nation also has a few large lakes and mountain ranges with Mount Ming in the Sikkal Mountains being the tallest on Eternia with a height of 17.542 metres. Draconia also is the nation with the most islands. There isn't a real number of islands Draconia has, but estimates go from 70.000-250.000 islands owned by Draconia. Also see: List of islands of Draconia Demographics Draconia is the only nation on Eternia to house a larger portion (greater than 2.000 people) of every ethnic group. The Uteki were the second largest people group besides the Draconians before the Uteki Genocide during the Great Eternian War. There also are a bunch of Twilight Beasts, Nexonians, Birdonians and Nemycillians in the nation. History About 90.000 years prior to the beginning of the Great Eternian War, some Twilight Beast stranded on what is today known as Derrosia Island near the Bay of Cities. The Twilight Beasts eventually evolved into a new species later called the Humans and they eventually settled all across the Draconian continent. The Humans that settled on the Tooth Penisular later evolved into the different Birdonian Races. A group of humans later ventured north and they founded the Kingdom of Uteki. Titans were used as the primary transport for goods and some cities even were funded on them. Seven Kingdoms formed on the Hjayit Peninsular and multiple City States formed around the Bay of Cities. The city of Vespara was founded by Hinnila Ming and soon became one of the most influencial City States as the Kingdom of Vespara when it was formed in the year 75.838 B.G.W. After the War of the Cities, Vespara annexed the City States of Apyytuya, Archonia and Sylessia. After five generations however, the First Ming Dynasty was overthrown in the White Revolution due to King David the Second letting thousands starve. This led to the Liao Dynasty, which collapsed about 3000 years later. This lead to the Dynasty Era, in which a bunch of dynasties held the throne for a short or long period. The Saijan Dynasty lived the longest, existing for about 2350 years. Eventually, the Ming Dynasty managed to regain control of the Kingdom and became the Second Ming Dynasty. Xia Ming, the 17th regent of Vespara under the Second Ming Dynasty, dreamed of an even bigger nation. During the passing of the Millenium Comet she used an army of Fire Blades and Firebenders to conquer the remaining City States and the Duchy of the Draconids, after which she proclaimed the Draconian Empire and became the nation's first Empress. She introduced the Empress Rule, in which only females are allowed to occupy the throne unless no female heir was born. In the following generations, Draconia conquered most of the Draconian continent. It was a founding member of the Alliance of the Ten, the first attempt at creating a world peace organization. It was involved in the Titan War and helped defeating the Ceilian Empire. After the Titan War, Draconia helped founding the League of Eternia. There was a long-lasting time of peace and three explorers called James Falicia, Jakob Urmyria and Marcus Solph discovered new lands in the southern hemisphere. This caused Draconia to colonize distant lands, and some of colonies are overseas establishments in the modern era. But the time of peace ended as the Valkyrians declared independance from Draconia. Soon other states followed and political instability caused the First Draconian Civil War. After the war, three of the nations that declared independance had to be recognized by Draconia. A new era of peace started and it lasted for tens of thousands of years. Draconia became the worlds largest economic power after an Age of Invention started. But the peace ended when the Valkyrians again tried to establish their own nation. This led to the Great War as Valkyria also attacked the Kingdom of Erastora and the High Priesthood of Twii'lya supported the Draconians. After the war, Draconia's internal divisions were reformed and Valkyria gained autonomy. Draconia also started to decolonize with the last colony gaining independance 470 years after the end of the Great War. Vespara and the surrounding towns and cities also became the city of Greater Vespara in 120 A.G.W. Again, Draconia was at peace for thousands of years. A new Age of Invention, the Industrial Revolution and the expansion into the East Draconian Sea caused to economy to skyrocket. A population boom gave the growing industry many workers. But the peace ended yet again when the Great Eternian War broke out. The Grand Duchy of Auraidu invaded from the north, and after the First Battle of Greater Vespara and the death of the nations leader, Empress Cecilia Ming, Draconia swiftly was conquered by the resurrected Ceilian Empire. The government was de facto moved to Titania, and after the Treaty of Titania was put into effect, a new Draconian Empire was formed. But the war caused a lot of damage, and only a month after Draconia was newly established, the Second Draconian Civil War broke out. It ended in 5.527 A.G.W. and after a period of reconstruction, Draconia remained at peace. There was a short debate if the new flag of Draconia should be allowed, as some people from Earths across the Omniverse marked its similarity to the flag of the army of Imperial Japan. Category:Nations